Bajo el amparo de los sabios
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de drabbles para la comunidad de livejournal, Retos a la Carta, con una serie de citas de grandes pensadores. James y Lily nunca son una pareja aburrida. Entren y lean las aventuras de este par.
1. Llamas de amor Incendio

**1.- El amor es así, como el fuego; suelen ver antes el humo los que están fuera, que las llamas los que están dentro.**

¡Es que no lo soporto, Remus! Es molesto, odioso, engreído, irritante, paranoico, soberbio, infantil, inmaduro… aarggg –Terminó gritando la chica.

Cualquiera diría que te has fijado mucho en sus detalles, Lily- Respondió el licántropo con una media sonrisa.

No es que me fije mucho, Remus, ¡es que saltan a la vista a kilómetros de distancia!

Lo único que puedo decirte, Lil, es que del odio al amor hay un solo paso…

Claro, pero para mí esa es una barrera infranqueable…

*******

¿Quién la entiende, Sirius? A cualquiera le gustaría estar en sus zapatos… ¡Debiera darse con la varita en los dientes porque ella me guste!

Parece que es cierto eso que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, Cornamenta...

Sí, ¡y yo cruzo la frontera día por medio!

*******

- Es peor de lo que nos imaginamos, Lunático. Ese par jamás aceptará que se gustan.

- Es cosa de darles tiempo, Sirius. Tarde o temprano se aburrirán de mentirse a sí mismo y aceptarán que son el uno para el otro.

- Espero que eso ocurra antes que nos vuelvan locos a nosotros, Rem…

- Tranquilo, en cualquier momento esa llama se transforma en higuera- Sentenció Remus guiñándole un ojo.


	2. Celoso, celoso Bobo

**2.- ****El que es celoso, no es nunca celoso por lo que ve; con lo que se imagina basta.**

Llevaba varios días misteriosa. Se asustaba con facilidad cada vez que él se le acercaba. No paraba de secretearse con Remus, llegaba tarde a clases y siempre ponía excusas para verlo un poco más de lo normal. Al principio James pensó que quizás se trataba de los exámenes, -pero aún faltaba un mes para eso-, luego creyó que podía ser algo que ocurrió en su casa –pero se lo habría contado, por lo general no había secretos entre ellos- y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que su novia efectivamente le ocultaba algo.

Cuando le preguntó a Remus qué ocurría, éste se puso tan nervioso que terminó huyendo de la habitación de los chicos.

Oye Canuto… ¿Crees que Remus tenga algo que ver en el cambio de actitud de Lily? Digo, se la pasan juntos, se secretean, se miran y se ríen…

¿No estarás celoso de Lunático, verdad, Cornamenta? – El de lentes se quedó en silencio. No lo había pensado, pero sí, estaba celoso de su amigo.

Creo que sí, Canuto…

No seas gilipollas, Jimmy. Lily te adora y Remus sería incapaz de traicionar a una mosca. Seguro que planean algo para ti- Dijo el de ojos grises guiñándole un ojo.

James sonrió para sí. Realmente era un gilipollas, había estado tanto tiempo en su nube de amor, que había olvidado completamente que en dos semanas más, él estaría de cumpleaños.


	3. Dulce venganza

**3.- En la venganza, como en el amor, la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre.**

¡No sé en qué estaba pensando al meterme contigo, Potter!

¿Potter? ¿De nuevo soy "Potter"… Evans?

¡Serás idiota!- Susurró la pelirroja.

Ya chicos, creo que esto está pasando a castaño oscuro- Trató de reconciliar Peter.

No, Peter. Déjala, que se descargue contra este idiota como ella dice.

No quise… - Trató de explicar Lily.

Quizás tengas razón, Lily… Quizás una chica inteligente como tú, no deba salir con un cabezota como yo… - La interrumpió el moreno.

Jimmy, para… Luego te vas a arrepentir – Dijo Sirius.

Cállate, Sirius. ¿Saben? Creo que no tengo nada que hacer acá. ¡Adiós! – Gritó el de lentes dando la espalda.

¡James! – Gritó la chica - ¡Vuelve aquí, ahora!

Déjalo, Lil… Espera que se le pase la rabia – Retuvo Remus.

Nunca habían discutido así, tan feo, tan rudo. Tan prolongado. Por lo general, discutían, pero se arreglaban pronto. Bastaba una palabra dulce, un gesto pícaro y unas caricias para pasar página, pero esta vez no estaba funcionando así.

Lily había tratado de acercarse a James para aclara las cosas, y habría funcionado de ser porque James estaba realmente dolido, ella sabía cuánto le molestaba ser tratado por su apellido, especialmente por ella. Pero no funcionó.

Creo que no te conviene estar a mi lado, Evans… No estoy a tu… nivel – Respondió el moreno dándole la espalda la chica.

Lily no se lo creía. Si Potter quería guerra, pues la tendría.

Al otro día se mostró especialmente agradable con otro Gryffindor que era sabido estaba colado por ella. Mucha sonrisa, mucha amabilidad, mucha bronca de parte de Potter… Definitivamente, Lily Evans sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.


	4. Besos van, besos vienen

**4.- Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.**

Lily Evans llevaba saliendo con "ese" chico por poco más de dos meses. James Potter, llevaba odiando a "ese" chico por más de un año, ¿por qué? Porque al muy baboso –en palabras de Potter-, se le notaba desde Irlanda hasta Japón que sólo quería embaucar a Evans y sólo llevársela a la cama… Y cómo le jodía eso.

James no podía comprender cómo es que una chica inteligente como Evans no se diera cuenta de las oscuras intenciones de ese don nadie. Tampoco entendía por qué ella prefería a ese ser invisible en vez de él… La chica era inteligente, pero quizás algo ciega, ¿quién sabe?

***

Lily Evans llevaba saliendo con Mathew McMillan dos meses y medio. Y algo había en sus besos que no le permitían pensar en "algo más" que un simple beso. Asunto que había provocado más de alguna discusión entre la pareja.

James Potter llevaba enamorado de Lily Evans desde el cuarto año que pisó Hogwarts, por eso, verla con otro tipo era más de lo que podía soportar.

Cuando de casualidad, de lejos los vio discutir en un pasillo solitario, no pudo evitar aguzar el oído para saber qué ocurría. Fuerte fue la impresión que se llevó al comprender que Lily, su Lily estaba siendo forzada quizás a qué cosa indecente e ilegal. Así que no lo pensó dos veces, y salió en su rescate.

¿Qué parte del "no" no comprendes, idiota?- Encaró el de lentes.

No es tu asunto, Potter, deja a mi novia y a mí resolver esto.

James, en serio, déjalo, yo puedo sola.

Ya oíste a la señorita, Potter. Vete.

No – Dijo James fuerte y claro – No te voy a dejar sola, Lily.

La chica le sonrió tímidamente y eso bastó para sentir henchirse el pecho con valor. Mathew se acercó a James con varita en mano para atacarlo, pero rápidamente James le propinó un golpe en la barbilla dejándolo tirado en el piso.

¡James! – Gritó la chica.

Lo siento, Lily, es que este imbécil ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas… Además que por muy novio tuyo que sea, no tiene ningún derecho a obligarte a nada. – Respondió el de lentes, suponiendo que se vendría un reto de parte de la pelirroja.

Gracias… - Se limitó a decir la chica.

¿No me vas a regañar? ¿no habrá gritos, insultos ni demáses? – Preguntó el chico extrañado.

No, James… Creo que te debo una.

Pues… Este… De nada – Sonrió llevándose una de sus manos a su ya despeinado cabello.

Y sin esperarse lo que ocurrió después. Lily Evans lo besó. Entonces ella comprendió que a veces un beso robado, tiene más valor que uno legal.


	5. Run, Potter RUN!

**5.- Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo.**

- Vamos Evans, yo sé que tú me quieres, pero no puedes aceptarlo.

- No, Potter ¿en qué idioma debo decirte que no me interesas?

- Anda, Evans, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, el pueblo americano y toda Gran Bretaña lo sabe, sólo es cosa que lo admitas- Dijo James guiñándole el ojo.

La pelirroja bufó por centésima vez en lo que iba de año, cerró los ojos contando hasta más allá del millón y medio, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ese molesto merodeador. Se preguntaba cuándo sería el día que el idiota de Potter la dejaría en paz.

No tenía idea que sus deseos pronto se verían realizados.

***

- ¡Es que no lo entiendo, Remus! He hecho de todo para que me acepte y sigue dándome negativas, le he invitado a salir, le he dado regalos, la colmo con piropos ¡y nada! ¡¡Esa chica no se conforma con nada!!

- Cualquiera mataría por ser ella, Cornamenta. Si yo fuera mujer y yo no existiera, se me caerían las bragas por ti, compañero. En serio.- Dijo Sirius a modo de consuelo.

- Es que ese es precisamente el problema, chicos, ustedes tratan a Lily como a una más del montón y no atacan a sus particularidades- Repuso Remus- Además James, creo que lo has probado todo salvo lo que ella te pide: Dejarla en paz.

Los animagos miraron a su amigo como si hablara en chino y no alcanzaran a leer el subtítulo. El licántropo sonrió.

- Es más simple de lo que creen, no me miren como si hubiera matado a la reina... Bien, les explico, Lily se jacta de no dejarse influenciar por lo que diga, haga o guste la masa, por eso es que no te toma en cuenta, James, además de considerarte un niñato inmaduro, ególatra y superficial…

- Wow, eso es sinceridad Lunático – Interrumpió Sirius riendo- ¡Para eso están los amigos! ¿No?

James lo miró con cara de "deja de adularme tanto 'amigo'", y Remus prosiguió.

- Yo creo que si no le dieras tanta importancia y la dejaras de lado un rato, Lily te echaría de menos- Terminó el castaño.

- ¿Pero no sería dejarla a merced de cualquiera, Remus? – Preguntó James angustiado.

- Claro que no, todos los chicos del castillo han visto a Lily rechazarte tantas veces que nadie se atreve a invitarla… Es algo triste ahora que lo pienso, pero me figuro que los demás piensan que si rechaza al gran James Potter, ellos ni siquiera tienen oportunidad…- Reflexionó el licántropo.

- Mmmmm tiene sentido, Cornamenta- Acotó Sirius- Creo que es hora de aplicar el plan "ignoremos a Evans", Compañero.

- No estoy muy seguro de esto, chicos, pero bueno… al menos dejará de rechazarme tan seguido- Dijo James encogiéndose de hombros- Total, no puedo perder a alguien a quien nunca he tenido.

***

**Día 1**

Era media tarde y de Potter no se había visto mi media pestaña. "Menos mal", pensó la pelirroja. Doce horas de absoluta paz eran impagables, pero cuando llegó la hora de la cena, y el susodicho no se presentó al gran comedor, no le pasó por alto, mas al acercarse su amiga Grace dejó de pensar en el asunto y se dispuso a cenar.

**Día 2**

A la primera clase del día, James llegó atrasado por lo que pasó de largo a su asiento y no dirigió mirada a la chica. Se sentó al lado de Sirius y Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le habría pasado para que no le hablara. De lejos, Remus sonrió al ver la expresión de la chica.

**Día 3**

Al día siguiente, Lily se sentó a desayunar muy cerca de los merodeadores sólo para ver qué le decía Potter.

- Hey! Evans…

- "Ajá, ahí está"- Pensó la chica.

- ¿Me alcanzas la mermelada por favor?- Dijo el de lentes.

La chica se la extendió esperando el respectivo comentario de "dulce, pero no como tú", o "ya sé que te gusto, Evans, pero no es necesario que me roces los dedos" típico del moreno, pero no hubo ningún comentario estúpido, ni nada, sólo un escueto y frío "Gracias".

**Día 4**

Hora de almuerzo y los merodeadores estaban riendo y comiendo en el gran comedor cuando llegó la pelirroja, siempre esperando que James le dijera algo o intercambiaran una mirada. Nada de eso sucedió. Lo extraño ésta vez, fue que la chica lo echó de menos.

Al quinto día James se estaba muriendo, quería salir corriendo a la habitación de las chicas y declararle su amor a Evans así tuviera que ingerir una poción multijugos, de modo que Peter, Remus y Sirius tuvieron que prácticamente hechizarlo y atarlo a la cama para que no lo hiciera. Y por otro lado, Lily comenzaba a impacientarse, no comprendía qué era lo que ocurría, ni ella lo creía pero… ¡lo extrañaba! ¡Sí, Lily Evans extrañaba a James Potter! Por difícil de creer y bizarro, ella, la prefecta perfecta se había dado cuenta que estuvo años negándose a confesar lo evidente: Estaba enamorada de James Potter.


	6. Resaca

**6.- La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio.**

Era extraño. Sabía que estaban sus amigos presentes en algún lado, pero también sabía que debió estar solo en algún momento. Había pasajes de la noche anterior que difícilmente podía recordar. Y eso lo asustaba. Mucho. No porque hubiese hecho algo ilegal, ya que era consciente que si bien Sirius lo incitaría a hacerlo, el buen juicio de Remus lo haría desistir. Pero de pronto, casi como en un sueño o una nube lejana, podía distinguir un olor ajeno al propio. Algo así como vainilla o caramelo… Y cielos, ese no era el olor de Lily.

Despertó con una jaqueca horrible, como si le hubiesen dado la noche entera una tunda de antología, como si su cabeza hubiese sido un gran tambor. Pero eso no era lo que más dolía. Lo que más dolía eran las caras de sus compañeros de habitación, y la de Lily. Preguntando por qué, por qué la había engañado.

James quiso responder que no era cierto, que fuera lo que fuera que supiera, o creyera saber, había sido un error, pero no. No podía responder a ciencia cierta por algo de lo que no era consciente.


	7. Rumores

**7.- Un chisme es como una avispa; si no puedes matarla al primer golpe, mejor no te metas con ella.**

Es que no podía creerlo. Lisa y llanamente, no podía creerlo. De Potter o Black se lo esperaba, porque ellos por lo general solían salirle con alguna chorrada que la sorprendía, pero… ¿De Remus? ¿Su amigo, Remus? Licántropo desde siempre, frágil y tímido, incapaz de matar una mosca, ¿Ese Remus? No, definitivamente debía de haber un error. Porque su amigo no sería capaz de decir semejante mentira. Su amigo no sería capaz de jugarle una pasada tan fea y humillante… ¿O sí? Oh, ¡Cochino licántropo! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que a ella le gustaba James Potter? Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que soportar la egolatría de Potter y las sonrisitas de Black, porque ir por la vida negando lo innegable, no habría sido más que la constatación de que los rumores eran verdad.


End file.
